


Quacker no more

by Blue1Jay



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, and cause i got inspired by a good friend of mine, brought her back from the grave cause of my love of qj, i made this oc like years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue1Jay/pseuds/Blue1Jay
Summary: Made cause-1) I love QJ2) I love him and Claire3) Father's day4) Twinny





	Quacker no more

**Author's Note:**

> Made cause-  
> 1) I love QJ  
> 2) I love him and Claire  
> 3) Father's day  
> 4) Twinny

It had been a little over one year that QuackerJack reformed again, but permanently this time. No clown suit, no dangerous toys. His life was crime-free and even had a job, a job that was mundane and he hated- being a janitor for a Whiffle Boy factory of all things!  
-  
_"Jack, I know where you work might be difficult for you, but I got you this job to help you." His parole officer said to him. "If you can prove me to, the judge, hell the whole city that you are a changed man working in the one place that caused it all...Well, I'd say that is proof enough you are reformed and sane, then you can work wherever you'd like."_  
-  
It had already been ten months of this job. He made a few friends here and there among the other janitorial crew, and of course he would get the occasional jab about his past activities. Once upon a time, he would react violently upon these sort of jabs, but now he would either ignore them or laugh about it. Thankfully the jabs only happened the first few months before everyone stopped, realizing it wasn't affecting him. There was no more QuackerJack- now there was just Jack.  
-  
What caused him to be able to reform? Why hasn't he snapped yet like many others thought he would? How did he maintain his sanity that he had none of once upon a time? These questions all have a common answer- Jack had a daughter, a beautiful five year old girl with red hair and blue eyes like her mother, but she had an overgrown beak like her father. A perfect combination of both him and Claire and he loved her more than he loved anything else in the world. Her name was Jamie and she was the reason why Jack reformed.  
-  
"It's been a whole year as of today, Jack." His parole officer smile proudly. "My with how many positive progress statements I have from your doctor, therapist, and boss, I'd say you're doing way better than I thought you would be today!" He handed Jack a document. "In fact you've done so well, that the judge herself said you can go on and apply for any position you'd like! Bet that's a relief, eh?"  
-  
Jack felt happiness, relief, and proud of himself upon hearing the words and receiving the document. He gave the parole officer thanks and left after the appointment was finished. He couldn't wait to tell the good news to Claire!  
-  
"I'm home~!" He chimed happily, having finished doing a dance he had been doing from the car to the door.  
-  
The next thing he knew, he was catching something, rather, someone in his arms- his beloved daughter. "Hiya Jamie-Jams! How are you this morning?"  
-  
"I'm jammin', daddy!" She laughed as he chuckled. Her laughter was one of the best things he had ever heard in his life and he wanted to hear it- hear her and be with her as much as he could.  
-  
"Mommy and I made you a surprise!" Taking her father's hand, the little duckling guided him into the kitchen where Claire had just finished setting the table.  
-  
Tears filled his eyes when he saw the triple-layer cake. Tears of happiness. Jack may not have had the best life in the past, but as a wise meerkat once said- 'You got to put the past behind you' and he tried. It was hard at times, but he managed. It was all thanks to his daughter and Claire- who was now his fiance. He loved his life and wouldn't change anything about it...Except his job. He is so getting another one now that he could!


End file.
